Currently there are a wide variety of electronic devices that have enclosures to facilitate the use of the electronic device and provide an aesthetic appearance. However, often such enclosures have one or more seams where plastic components of the enclosure meet. The seams can disrupt the exterior surface of the enclosure impairing its aesthetics and sometimes creating a relatively weak region of the enclosure that is prone to damage and separation. This can be particularly problematic for enclosures that contain high-voltage electronic components that would be exposed if such a seam were to be broken. New enclosures are needed for electronic assemblies that are seamless, or at least have the appearance of being seamless, and/or that have improved structural integrity.